


Their first kiss

by Sherlollian2016m



Series: Sherlolly requests [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlollian2016m/pseuds/Sherlollian2016m





	Their first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



Sherlock and Molly decided to keep it normal.

Not to change a thing.

It was weird enough they went through every step of a relationship without actually having one.

The only stage left was to live together, it made sense as they knew each others for years, they were familiar with each others quirks and habits, they had their first fight and god knows it wasn’t their last, they even shared the same home for a long while, and to decorate the weirdness cake with the most bizarre cherry, they recently said I love you to each other. It was absurd to start going out in dates to know each others when they already filled the blanks years ago. But Molly wasn’t ready to take the next step, She couldn’t help the insecurity she felt, even after he showed inside her apartment days after the phone call and assured her he meant every single word. He wasn’t in a better state than her as he was still discovering himself, learning how to accept he was capable of feeling love, of being loved. It was a logical step, but neither of them was ready for it.

They made the decision to keep everything as it was till they totally absorb the idea of actually being together.

They worked together at the lab, went to solve cases specially when John needed to spend more time with Rosie, had lunch and coffee together but not dinner, and one day it just happened.

“John and I are gonna rent a cartoon to watch it with Rosie after we visit the suspect, would you like to join us?” Sherlock said casually wearing his belstaff after he finished his experiment.

“If I finished here early I’ll meet you there, wish the angel of death isn’t very active today.” She chuckled at her morbid joke while Sherlock rolled his eyes, he told her before to stop them, specially after his close heart attack when she didn’t answer her phone at first this day.

“Oops sorry, forgot about that.” She chuckled again biting her lips seeing his rolling eyes.

“See you tonight then.” He walked to her for a hug as they always ended their meetings recently. Then he kissed her slightly, he didn’t plan it, he didn’t think of it, he just felt it was normal, but when he realized what he did, he felt nervous, not sure if he did right. 

Molly blinked several times, then smiled her dazzling smile “See you then.” she nodded and held his wrist for assuring after seeing the nervous look on his face.

He breathed again after he was holding his breath out of anxiety and smiled too before leaving the lab.  

It wasn’t a special place or a special time, the sky didn’t light with fireworks neither the floor cracked with flowers and roses everywhere. it was just simple and normal. But what mattered the most it was an indication they were ready for their next step. It felt right and it was beautiful.


End file.
